Up the Creek
|hint = Failing a bonus round doesn't cost lives, so retry it! |relictimes = : 1:42.00 : 1:20.25 : 1:16.31 |developertime = 1:12.64 (Stephen I.) |bonus = Tawna |enemies = Venus Fly Traps, Flying Fish, Monkeys |prev = Native Fortress |next = Ripper Roo }}Good, you've finished the first island, I hope you had collected gems in N. Sanity Beach, Boulders and Hog Wild. Hurry! Ripper Roo is waiting for you! - Level description Up the Creek (じょうりゅうを めざせ lit. Aiming Upstream in Japanese) is the tenth level (including boss fights) and is the first level of the second island (or penultimate level of the first island in the Beta) in Crash Bandicoot and the N. Sane Trilogy remaster of the first game. It is the second river type of level in the game and is similar to Upstream. Crash and Coco encounter venus fly traps and other enemies here. Types of crates *Aku Aku Crate *Arrow Crate - iron (only in the Tawna bonus round, not present in Beta) *Arrow Crate - wooden *Basic Crate *Bounce Crate (only in the Tawna bonus round and Beta) *Checkpoint Crate *Crash Crate *! Crate *Iron Crate *? Crate *Time Crate (1/2/3 seconds) *TNT Crate (not present in Beta) Hazard Count *Venus Fly Traps: 11 *Flying Fish: 8 *Monkeys: 2 Stage parameters *Aku Aku Crates: 1 *TNT Crates: 1 (none in Beta) *Other Crates: 13 *Tawna Bonus Round Crates: 30 (17 in Beta) *Brio Bonus Round Crates: None. *Cortex Bonus Round Crates: None. *'Total Crates: 45' Walkthrough Crash Bandicoot Prototype, Part 10 Up The Creek-1 Up The Creek - Clear Gem - Crash Bandicoot - 100% Playthrough (Part 5) Crash Bandicoot Japanese Version 100% Part 12 - Up the Creek - Well done to me-1 Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy - Up The Creek 100% Gems Walkthrough -HD 1080P- PLATINUM RELIC CRASH BANDICOOT N.SANE TRILOGY Crash 1 - Up The Creek Gallery utc1.png utc2.png utc3.png utc4.png utc5.png utc6.png Up the Creek Remastered.png|Remastered level. Up the Creek Prototype.png Up the Creek.png|Icon from N. Sane Trilogy Save/Load Screen Translation of Aku Aku Hints in the Japanese Version *If you pass this stage, you'll fight the boss Ripper Roo. He is a crazy guy who constantly jumps around, his way of jumping has regular patterns. Look at him, he has serious characteristics. Trivia *The level title could be a reference to the popular saying "up the creek without a paddle", a reference to the fact that Crash/Coco do not wield a paddle in this level. **It also could be a reference to the 1984 movie of the same name. *In the prototype, Up the Creek is on the first island instead of the second island. *The two bounce crates in the prototype of this level both contain Tawna Tokens. *The same pause glitch found in the prototype of Upstream is present here. *The Tawna Bonus round on the prototype is the same as in Native Fortress in the prototype. es:Up the Creek fr:Up the Creek pt-br:Up the Creek ru:Up the Creek Category:Levels Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:River Levels Category:Jungle Levels Category:Levels with Bonus Rounds Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy